homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102415 - Total Domination
12:47 -- clownfishCurator CC began messaging galvinizedGlobalization GG at 00:47 -- 12:47 CC: hello, "milo" 12:48 GG: And hello, future teammate. 12:49 CC: and just how did you know that? 12:49 CC: wait, no, mike gave you my handle 12:49 CC: let's back this up 12:49 CC: i've been told you're interested in world domination 12:50 GG: It's a dream of mine, yes! 12:51 CC: hmph 12:51 GG: But there's a L O T more to me than my inevitable conquest of the planet! I feel like Mike's sold me short. 12:51 CC: oh, really? 12:51 GG: He did have a way of fixating on that. 12:51 CC: well don't spare any details 12:52 GG: How much do you want to know? I mean honestly there isn't M U C H to share that Mike likely hasn't already covered. 12:53 GG: I'm going to take over the world, end world war, hunger and assorted strife, and usher in a utopian age. What more is there to say? 12:53 GG: You're telling me you don't have any G R A N D dreams for the future? 12:54 CC: dreams? i mean, nothing in particular 12:54 CC: wait now hold on here 12:54 CC: this isn't about me 12:55 GG: Why C A N ' T it be? 12:55 CC: this whole utopia business sounds a bit questionable 12:55 CC: don't change the subject 12:56 CC: how were you planning on pulling this off, anyway? 12:58 GG: Honestly I'm still weighing all my options! I H A D considered breaking down government systematically by way of organized uprising and unrest, tearing down the V E R Y S Y S T E M S that keep the countries of the world functioning. 12:58 GG: Then rebuilding in the aftermath. 12:59 GG: But that seemed too easy, and a little M E A N - S P I R I T E D for my liking! 01:00 GG: A subtle subversion and careful set-up of high-ranking officials in government all around the world, followed by a simultaneous coup, that's another winner of an idea! 01:01 CC: hmm 01:01 GG: But spreading my influence too far has a good chance of inviting backstabing. 01:02 GG: The idea I'm most fond of is the simpliest but also the most S T Y L I S H ! 01:04 GG: Invent a technology that truly and T H O R O U G H L Y changes the world. A revolutionary idea that solves one of the world's grandest problems with A P L O M B, winning the wills and support of civilization the W O R L D over. 01:04 CC: i see 01:04 CC: they're all interesting ideas 01:04 GG: Something so I N C R E D I B L E the people of the world are B E G G I N G me to rule it all! 01:04 GG: They are, aren't they? 01:05 CC: so if i believe what you're saying 01:05 GG: Now don't go stealing them! 01:05 CC: all of your plans involve non-violent methods 01:05 CC: oh believe me, i won't be 01:06 GG: The U P R I S I N G plan would probably involve its fair share of bloodshed but it's the R U N T of the litter anyway. 01:06 CC: right 01:06 GG: Whatever it takes. 01:06 CC: but no invasions, attacks from the sky, anything like that? 01:07 GG: H A H ! 01:07 GG: Please. What do you think I am, some kind of alien? 01:08 CC: i'm not quite sure where you got that idea 01:08 CC: but now that you mention it 01:09 CC: anyone planning to take over the world is a little... suspect 01:09 GG: I beg to differ! 01:11 CC: oh? 01:12 GG: Is a politician crazy for wanting a position of power through which they might enact meaningful change, or merely their own selfish stance? 01:14 CC: crazy? 01:14 CC: no 01:14 CC: i'm not questioning your mental state 01:15 GG: People who want to make a difference have no C H O I C E but to assert their will above that of others. That base desire, and instinct of placing your own judgement's value above that of others, is as human as it gets. 01:15 GG: I'm just thinking a bit bigger! 01:15 CC: that makes sense, sure 01:15 CC: if that's really your motivation, that is 01:16 CC: how do i know you're not just participating in an intergalactic conquest? 01:16 CC: putting out all of those "making a difference" speeches to hide your true motives? 01:16 GG: You can doubt as much as you like about me but doubt my S I N C E R I T Y at your own failing. 01:18 GG: Or do you really think my being forthcoming with all this is a cover for ploying at intergalactic conquest? 01:18 GG: I mean. If I W E R E an alien that would make it all M U C H easier! 01:18 CC: hah, who can say? 01:18 GG: Well. I can. 01:18 CC: maybe you're just biding your time until the rest of your fleet arrives 01:19 CC: and the fact that you're telling me all of this is suspicious in itself 01:19 CC: yes, it's coming together 01:19 CC: you told me all of this because it will never come true 01:19 CC: now no matter who i tell or what kind of preventions are put in place, it won't matter 01:19 CC: because your plan all along is completely different 01:20 CC: and if i play along with your game humanity would never be able to prepare for it 01:20 CC: we'd be gathering our strength against a revolution that would never come 01:20 CC: yes, it all makes sense now 01:20 GG: T H A T makes sense? 01:20 CC: of course 01:21 CC: you won't get a foothold here, mark my words 01:21 CC: damn, and i've already ordered the beta too 01:21 CC: i should have been more careful, now i'll actually have to cooperate with an actual alien 01:21 CC: this doesn't go along with my original blueprints, though 01:22 CC: perhaps a different alien race? could there be TWO targeting earth? 01:22 CC: i'll have to investigate this 01:23 GG: As strange as it might seem I'm somewhat glad you're open to wild and unbelievable theories. 01:24 CC: what's "wild and unbelievable" about this 01:24 GG: I haven't got the time. 01:25 CC: hah, just as i thought 01:25 GG: There is a chance we will in fact be playing this game with a group of aliens. 01:25 GG: Against, or with. 01:25 CC: you're a group of aliens 01:25 CC: oh, wait 01:26 CC: i did meet someone who was pretending to be an alien, they knew about the game too 01:26 CC: they're just a roleplayer though 01:26 CC: wait, agh, i shouldn't be giving you any info 01:27 GG: After A L L the info I gave you? 01:27 GG: Doesn't that seem a little U N E V E N ? 01:27 CC: you mean your false plans? 01:27 CC: i had to interpret all of that for real details 01:28 GG: Kyle, is there A N Y T H I N G I can do to get you to believe the truth of my words? 01:29 GG: A N Y T H I N G at all? Because this is fun, really! 01:29 CC: it's too late for that 01:29 CC: i 01:29 CC: fun 01:29 CC: of course it would be fun, you think there's nothing we can do to stop you 01:29 GG: But it's a waste of time. And we may not have much left. 01:29 CC: it's all just a game to you 01:30 CC: and why is that? your friends flying in so soon? 01:31 GG: If something flies in it won't be any friends of mine. 01:31 GG: It'll be meteors that end the world as we know it. 01:31 CC: oh for fuck's sake 01:31 GG: And that's the sort of thing that R E A L L Y puts a damper on your long-term hope for W O R L D D O M I N A T I O N. 01:32 CC: the fake alien won over he real alien with his doomsday roleplay scenario 01:32 CC: this is incredible 01:32 CC: *the 01:33 GG: Is this what Mike has to deal with all the time? 01:34 GG: I should give him more credit... 01:34 CC: what do you mean "has to deal with" 01:34 CC: we're friends 01:34 CC: wait 01:34 CC: oh shit 01:34 CC: i promised mike i'd work on this 01:34 CC: it's been a couple of hours, fuck 01:35 CC: uh 01:35 CC: alright, uh, "milo" 01:35 GG: Milo. Milo Howser. 01:35 GG: But just Milo is fine. 01:35 GG: Goodnight. 01:35 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG stopped messaging clownfishCurator CC at 01:35 -- Category:Milo Category:Kyle